


My Guardian Angel

by drunkonlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonlarry/pseuds/drunkonlarry





	My Guardian Angel

Harry looked up quickly as the sound of squealing tires filled his ears. He saw bright white lights coming straight for the van. Without thinking he quickly jumped on to Louis grabbing him in his arms just as the sound of crushing metal was heard. Harry flew back against the seat as the car spun and flipped. When it came to a halt he looked around frantic for Louis.

Harry freaked out as he noticed Louis wasn't in the car. He quickly tried to unbuckle himself and crawled his way out of the window. He stood on shaky legs and looked around the scene. His heart dropped when he saw Louis laying in the middle of the road.

"LOUIS!!" Harry screamed as he limped over to his best friend. Louis lay bloody and motionless. "Louis please wake up!" Harry begged.

Harry looked around wondering where the other boys were. He noticed Liam and Zayn holding a very shaken up Niall.

"BOYS!! HELP!!" He pleaded as the other boys ran over to him. Liam quickly grabbed his phone calling for help. Zayn took a crying Niall into his arms. Harry looked down at Louis.

"Lou, babe, don't do this. Don't leave me. I need you. Please." Harry whimpered as he pet Louis cheek softly. Harry gasped as Louis eyes started to flutter.

Louis slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at Harry. Harry leaned down pressing his forehead against Louis.

"Harry...." Louis choked out. Harry pulled away instantly and looked down at his best friend.

"Yes baby?" He whispered softly.

"Kiss me."

Harry didn't need to be told twice as he leaned down and covered Louis lips with his own. The kiss was sweet and filled with passion and all the words neither one could say. Louis pulled away as he started to cough.

"I love you Haz more than you will ever know." He said coughing more.

Harry looked up quickly as he heard sirens in the distance.

"No Louis! Stay with me... I can't do this alone!" Harry begged.

"I have always loved you Haz. You are the best person I have ever met. You are my best friend and my life wouldn't have been the same without you. I truly love you..." Louis trailed off.

"LOUIS!!" Harry cried out as Louis went limp in his arms. "LOUIS PLEASE NO!!" Harry started to shake. "LOUIS PLEASE BABY I LOVE YOU AND I NEED YOU!! LOUIS PLEASE!!" He whimpered.

Harry cried over Louis body as the ambulance pulled up. Harry refused to let go of Louis.

"Harry," Liam tried to pull Harry away.

Harry leaned down and placed a final kiss on Louis cold lips.

"I love you Louis, always and forever!" He said as he closed his eyes before turning into Liam and collapsing in his arms.

Liam tried his best to comfort Harry. He was a crying sobbing mess. They had all just lost their best friend. Harry had lost the love of his life.

The next few days were a complete blur to Harry. He felt like he was watching from someone else's point of view. The fans had been supportive, but he didn't want support, he wanted Louis.

The day of Louis funeral was filled with so many tears. Fans had lined up outside the funeral home to pay respects to Louis. Harry tried his hardest to stay out of the way. He didn't want people to see him in his current state. He hadn't stopped crying since Louis died in his arms.

Harry was a wreck. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. He was pushing everyone in his life away. He just wanted Louis.

During the funeral all the boys said something about Louis causing Harry to cry harder. Most of the things they said were inside jokes between the 5 of them. Harry didn't want to imagine a life without Louis, but that's exactly what he had to do.

It was Harry's turn to speak. He slowly stood and stumbled his way to the podium. He looked down at the paper in front of him. All he had written was, I love you. He glanced up at the room full of people and took a deep breath.

"Louis," he choked out. "I.. I love you baby. I have always loved you and I will always love you. I don't know how I will survive without you. Please give me the strength to go on. Every day you are all I think about. I just want you here with me. I don't care if that is selfish. I need you Louis, more than you will ever know." Harry burst out crying as he walked over to Louis' casket.

He looked down at Louis who looked like he was sleeping so peacefully. For a few minutes Harry forgot that he wasn't in the room alone. He grabbed Louis hand softly in his own as he looked down at him.

"I was going to ask you this, but now seems as good of time as any." Harry cried as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold ring. He played with it in his hand for a few seconds. "You are the only one for me, so Louis marry me?" Harry asked as he placed the ring on Louis finger. He slowly placed his hand on his stomach and looked back up to his face leaning down and kissing him again. "I love you husband." Harry said as he turned to walk away. He glanced back and he could have swore he saw Louis smile his smile that light up Harry's entire life.

Harry stumbled back to his spot between Niall and Zayn. Zayn stood up and caught him right before he collapsed to the ground. He quickly pulled him into his body as he slowly sank to the floor with him. Niall and Liam joined encasing Harry in a hug. The four of them stayed like that for a long time.

Harry finally got the strength to stand and slowly did so. He stumbled over towards Jay encasing her in a hug. He cried in her arms as she pet his back and shhh him in his ear.

"Harry, I love you and you will always be a part of this family." She whispered to him causing him to cry harder. "You are after all, now Louis husband." She pulled away and smiled at him.

"It's what Louis would have wanted." Harry sobbed. "He is the only one for me so I am devoting my life to him." And that is exactly what he did.

After the funeral, Harry finally went home for the first time since Louis died. Walking into the house he could see Louis every where. He could smell him and hear his laugh. He looked around the room with tears in his eyes.

He slowly made his way to the bedroom. He stopped the second he opened the door. His jaw dropped as he took in the scene before him. He knew for a fact that it wasn't like that the last time he left the house. He had left after Louis and he left straight from the bedroom.

Before him on the bed were 17 roses. Harry counted them multiple times. 17 was his and Louis number. He smiled up at the ceiling before walking over to the bed. He noticed there was a note. He opened it and saw Louis girlish perfectionist handwriting.

_Hi!_

_I will love you til the last rose dies._

_Louis_

Harry picked up the bouquet of roses in his hands and laughed. This was just like something Louis would do. All 17 of the roses were fake. Harry placed them back on the bed and he noticed another note on Louis pillow. He reached over and grabbed it.

_Haz,_

_Put the roses in a vase before they wilt!! You know I hate wilty roses!!_

_Love you,_

_Lou_

Harry laughed and gathered up the roses again before carrying them downstairs to the kitchen. He looked around for a vase. He found one and quickly placed all the roses in it before carrying them back up to his bedroom. He placed them on the bedside table between the first ever picture of him and Louis and a picture of them at his mom's wedding.

He walked into the bathroom and got changed and ready for bed. He walked back out to the bedroom and noticed a wrapped box, a card and another note on his pillow. He opened the card first.

He smiled when he noticed it was a congrats on the marriage card. He opened it up and read Louis writing.

_Haz,_

_You were always the one for me. I would be stupid to not say yes. So yes I will marry you! :)_

__

_Love you honey,_  
 ___Louis_

Harry started to cry and he reached for the wrapped box and slowly opened it. Inside was a ring exactly the same as Harry had placed on Louis finger hours before. He smiled as he put it on his finger.

"I love you Lou!" He said aloud.

"I love you Harry!" Harry closed his eyes as he heard Louis voice. He smiled to himself before climbing into bed.

In the years to follow, whenever harry was in doubt he would find a note somewhere around the house in Louis handwriting guiding him in the perfect direction. Every morning when he woke up there would be a good morning sunshine note next to his pillow. It was Louis way of telling him he was watching over him.

One day the other boys came over to discuss the future of the band without Louis. Harry had never told anyone about the notes he had received. People would think he was crazy. He kept every single one of them though so he could prove he wasn't.

"So what are we going to do?" Liam asked looking around at his mates.

"I want to stay a band."

"We need to do this for Louis."

"Lets just ask Louis what he thinks." Harry said causing the other boys to whip their heads and look at him like he was crazy.

"But Harry he's..." Harry raised his hand to silence Zayn.

"Babe, what do you think we should do?" He asked aloud. He looked around the room waiting for it.

Lately when he had been asking Louis for guidance there is a flash of light in the room near him and then on the ground or table will be a note. Harry looked around at his mates who were all cocking their heads at him.

Just as Harry was about to scold Lou for not listening there was a flash of light. The other boys all watched in shock and horror as Harry stood up and touched the light for a second causing it to linger before it disappeared between his finger tips. Harry shook his head as he looked down to see a note.

"Let's see what he thinks." Harry said as he unfolded it and read the contents.

"Hey boys! Continue as a band. Do me proud! Love and miss you Louis." Harry read out. Zayn quickly stood up and walked over to Harry looking at the little piece of paper.

"Guys! It really is Louis! That's his hand writing!" Zayn said as he snatched the note and showed it to Liam and Niall. Both boys eyes widened in shock as Harry went upstairs and grabbed the rest of them.

"I have all of these." Harry said as he placed the box in front of the boys and they quickly went to reading them.

Harry walked into the kitchen leaving the boys alone for a while. He got himself a glass of water before standing in the doorway watching his friends.

"I miss you Lou, more than you will ever know." Harry whispered. He heard a bang and turned around. His jaw dropped.

Standing before him was Louis. Louis smiled big at Harry before motioning for him to give him a hug. Harry ran towards him and threw his arms around him.

Louis felt so warm and alive his arms. Harry pulled away and looked into Louis eyes. Louis pouted his lips and Harry knew that look. He quickly placed his lips on Louis own savoring the kiss.

He pulled away as he heard a cough and turned to look at the doorway where his best friend stood. He slowly let go of Louis and motioned for them to join in. The other three boys flew towards Louis encasing him in a hug. Zayn grabbed Harry and pulled him in as well.

"I love and miss you guys. I'm watching over you!" Louis said before there was a blinding flash of light and he was gone.

The boys never spoke of that night to anyone. Louis started to leave notes for the others as well when they needed help with something. The boys continued with the band winning many more awards all of which they would always dedicate to Louis, their guardian angel.

Years pasted and the boys all got married. All of them except Harry. Harry was already married to the man of his dreams. Harry was lucky enough to adopt a couple children. A boy and a girl.

The boys all stayed really close in the years following the bands official break up. None of them wanted to stop singing. They were just getting way too old.

Harry was now 89. He was laying in a hospital room listening to the relaxing beeping of his heart monitor. He looked around to see his children and grandchildren smiling at him.

"Dad, go tell dad we love him!" His daughter Sidney said grabbing his hand and kissing his forehead softly.

"Tell grandpa to watch over us!" His grandson Larry said. Harry nodded.

There was a flash of light in the corner of the room. Harry smiled. Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep peacefully surrounded by the ones he loved.

When Harry opened his eyes again he was back in his home he shared with Louis all those many years ago. He heard a noise upstairs and he slowly walked his way up them, stopping to look at himself in the reflection in the mirror. He was 19 again. He smiled as he ran the rest of the way to the bedroom.

He pushed open the door and threw himself at Louis. Placing kisses all over his face.

"I missed you too love!" Louis laughed as he kissed Harry hard on the lips.

"I love you Louis." Harry said looking down noticing the ring on both of their fingers.

"I love you Harry." Louis said back kissing him again.

Harry and Louis were finally reunited. Harry always believed that when you died, you went back to the time that was happiest in your life and lived there for the rest of eternity. He was more than willing to spend the rest of eternity wrapped in Louis arms, right where he belonged.


End file.
